


【台蕊】大猪蹄子

by BANRIHUO



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANRIHUO/pseuds/BANRIHUO





	【台蕊】大猪蹄子

商细蕊刚下戏，陪了点酒，回屋就寻吃食填肚子。程凤台推门进来，正撞见他在啃肘子。  
戏服没脱，半张脸大的肘子里翻上对大白眼，腮帮子憋通红。  
呛着了，也怪不小心。程凤台忙不迭给他倒水。商细蕊喝了水，咽下堵喉咙的肉丝，才喘过来气儿。程凤台臊他：“都这么大人了，怎么还跟个孩子似的？”  
“还不都怨你？进来悄无声息的，比猫还灵。”“是是，怨我，怨我。”程凤台笑着顺他的背。  
水云楼的大水缸子叫他踩掉了层漆，跳墙进来，登堂入室，比小来还像个自家人。  
商细蕊也真没把他当外人，就穿着件白衬，支使起来，挑鼻子瞪眼睛，只顾自个儿爽利，连程凤台何时解了领口盘扣也不察。  
“商老板，小的伺候得您舒服？”程凤台敲背捏肩，伏低做小。“舒服舒服。”商细蕊眯着眼直哼哼，在太师椅上摊得更软了些。  
程凤台一手穿过他腋下横在胸口，嘴巴凑着他脖子：“舒服您不来两句？”  
此话一出，商细蕊算明白他打什么鬼主意，可他正靠着舒服，只支吾道：“戏服都脱了，没兴致。”  
话还未完，便觉着一溜风。程凤台蹿出去，再回来，抱着一大摞花花绿绿的戏衣。  
他把戏衣堆在贵妃塌上，拿起最上头的，抖搂开，红蓝布料复杂的绣工缀着黄流苏，他问商细蕊：“这件怎么样？”  
商细蕊定睛去看，是贵妃的行头，落在昏黄的烛火光里，绣线里掺的金银丝儿一闪一闪。  
他本就是个痴戏的，一时间眼也忘了眨，几步上前披在身上，挪步唱了几句海岛冰轮初转腾。  
程凤台看他：“商老板，现在有没有兴致？”商细蕊不理他，拂袖转身，往榻上迤迤然一坐。程凤台恍然明白过来了，端起桌上的酒杯，拖长音道：  
“启娘娘，高力士敬酒。”

涎液从齿缝间灌进去，水渍流出来。程凤台饮了口水，低头咬商细蕊的嘴。  
商细蕊类西洋文M形的嘴唇呈湿润的暗粉色，领口大敞，露出大片奶白的肌肤。  
他抵着程凤台衣领，半推半就。在这行混久了，程凤台这点子玩法只能算小巫见大巫。可他既起了兴致，也乐意陪着耍儿。  
程凤台的手伸进了戏衣底，四指握上他胯下低垂的物件，那物件软趴趴，叫手指拨弄了几圈，颤巍巍立起来，顶端冒出点淫液。程凤台拿拇指去堵小孔，指甲按着外沿，指腹磨蹭着银丝。  
商细蕊被磨得乱蹭，戏服上的流苏摆来摆去，混像只被逗弄了的猫。程凤台趁机捉了爪儿抚自己下体。  
商细蕊向来不肯帮他口，怕损嗓子，他只动手。耍银枪抛水袖的手解开皮带，摸进西裤里，触着也像兰花。  
程凤台一面由他侍奉，一面扒下裤子，揩了肘子上的油按揉他身后的肉穴。  
商细蕊这辈子颠簸过、痴狂过，但多数时是富贵娇养着，全副身子软的，靠在程凤台怀里，捏了半晌，见那鸡儿没半点变软的趋势，就停了手。  
“不再来么？”程凤台呼吸粗重，音调也带着情欲的沙哑。商细蕊仍副懒散散孩子模样：“不来了，不来了，你硬皮驴吊儿，折腾得人手酸。”  
程凤台又气又好笑，拍拍他屁股：“你不来，那我可来了。”

他不光想让人手酸。那硕大的龟头抵进去时，商细蕊骂了声。程凤台前戏做不充足，尚还紧缩的穴口吞进阴茎，就像鞘里塞进把过于巨大的刀。刀摩擦到内核。  
程凤台还披着风衣，身上烟味混着法国香水，香得有些奇异。商细蕊吸吸鼻子，斩钉截铁：“你今天没用桂花油。”  
是没用桂花油入你的蜜穴。程凤台笑了：“那你猜我用什么？”  
“我哪知你用什么，”商细蕊说着，四下张望，只瞅见桌上的肘子，目光又投向程凤台。见程凤台递上肯定的眼神，就又生气：“你这样摸过了，我还怎么……”  
话没说完，程凤台就是一个深挺，那玩意儿耸得简直要把人破开。  
商细蕊哼唧一声，软在戏衣里骂他，泼皮混子的粗言，可嗓子好，怎么骂怎么得劲儿。  
程凤台滚烫的物件埋在湿热的甬道里，撤出挺进都是汩汩的水声。水沿着交合处向外淌，流到戏服上，把刺绣都浸湿了一片。  
商细蕊光着两截葱样的腿，匀称的肌肉缠着程凤台的腰。他身子骨软，腰却劲道，跨坐在程凤台身上，仿佛把程凤台纳进了云里。  
程凤台抱着他的背，鼻尖埋进他颈窝。商细蕊颈边有洗不掉的脂粉气，甜津津的，像砂锅里嘟噜的银耳红枣羹。程凤台闻着闻着，骨子里的罗曼蒂克、恣情随性就又开始冒泡了。他问商细蕊：  
“娘娘，奴才的鸡儿不比肘子好吃？”

娘娘躺在绣工精致的贵妃榻上瞪他。  
商细蕊听过讲过的荤话一箩筐，惯常不把这些下作话放心上。他自小儿梨园戏班子里长，似乎只要还有他的命活，有他的戏唱，世间便没什么事好烦心的。  
如今又多了个程凤台。  
程凤台生的风流相貌，可论起脾气来，比他那个当军阀的司令姐夫还犯轴，床上没半点顾忌，又痞又狡猾。见商细蕊没表示，又欺身压上去，把榻脚的老木头摇得吱呀响。  
商细蕊是当今扮青衣和花旦的里数一数二的名伶，叫床也像在唱戏。时而是恨不得肉儿般团成片也，时而是逗的个日下胭脂雨上鲜。薄汗不要钱地往额上攒，混似平阳初雨，沾湿牡丹。  
程凤台吻他，也带着七分真心，三分情至。商细蕊跟他一窝子上过床的女人不一样，耍疯耍泼，也跟程二奶奶不一样。  
憨是娇憨，痴是真痴，活得也像个戏中人似的。  
程凤台把戏中人拽住了，他掀商细蕊的戏服。商细蕊肌肤嫩得很，揉捏慢掐，就是一道红痕。  
“不好吃，不好吃，”商细蕊抓着程凤台肩头，扭着屁股，指甲带起连片的大衣毛。他一心想挣脱程凤台速度力度并行的禁锢，不管不顾直嚷，“就是不好吃，有本事你剁下来做小鸡炖蘑菇。”  
程凤台差点叫这话喊软，停下来，盯着商细蕊，平素花花公子的眼神里难得带些认真的意味。  
商细蕊被他看得阵心虚，往榻里缩了缩，汗湿的毛脑袋下抬起双眼，小心翼翼问：“二爷，你不会真想不开吧？”  
程凤台又给气笑了。

他真怀疑自个儿当初着了蛊，才把一颗心落在这没心没肺的小戏子身上。平时把自己气得半死，真论起道理，又讲不过。  
程凤台越想越气，把小戏子横到膝上，随手抓过桌面的折扇就打在雪白的臀峰上。  
商细蕊诶呦了声，捂着屁股，连身叫道：“要死了，要死了。”扭头往程凤台手上瞄，不看不打紧，这一看又叫出声来：“放下放下，那是宣统帝赏的。”  
程凤台没想到一把泥金扇有这来头，见小戏子确实稀罕，倒也还他，嘴里仍念叨：“不过是个退了位的皇帝罢。”  
小戏子横他眼，趴程凤台膝上就展开了折扇，白屁股撅着，浑圆挺翘。程凤台看着又上头了。  
商细蕊正摩着扇上的私章，叫他进来的劲头撞得往前一趔趄：“……我打死你啊！”  
程凤台压他身上，前胸贴着精瘦的后背，后入式把鸡巴捅得更深，一把抽过商细蕊手里的折扇放桌上：“以后不管谁送的礼，只要你房里常摆的，身上常穿的，都得是我送的。”  
商细蕊嗯嗯啊啊应了，只觉程凤台小媳妇儿样的，学会吃醋怄气了，心虚之下倒也任他予取予求。  
他们做戏子的，哪个唱堂会不被摸把小手蹭把腰。

程凤台狠狠耸动了两下，又拽商细蕊起来，跟上台似的，逼他满屋子跑圆场。  
他们对彼此的身体都算熟稔。程凤台边揉捏着乳头腰侧的敏感处，边把驴吊往后穴里的敏感处顶。  
商细蕊小碎步一迈，就插进插出，木驴似的，丝毫没要射的迹象。倒是商细蕊走着走着，浑浑噩噩就射了波精，没了力气，走到床边时往被子里一摔，说什么也不肯起。  
程凤台躺一边陪他。商细蕊平日屋里身上的颜色都不大亮，现在烛光里，只有身上的戏服最惹眼。红的艳红，蓝的翠蓝，漫长的白水袖落到地上，衬得整个人像白玉做成的肌理。  
“贵妃娘娘闭月羞花，倾国倾城。”  
程凤台打湿软处得了好，满嘴抹蜜，直往人身上靠，胯下公狗样抽动着。  
商细蕊大腿脚趾都发酸，自不肯让他如意，一个劲儿往被里躲，却让程凤台抓出来。  
“好姐姐。”程凤台趴他身上，一面扯自己的风衣，一面乱动，“好姐姐，咱们造个崽儿吧？”  
商细蕊被艹得没法，挣脱不掉，又累又恼，只得软绵绵扯了一旁的枕头来砸他：“叫谁姐姐，造你个大猪蹄子去！”


End file.
